The Fallen Elements: Kindness
by Pugg-Senpai
Summary: Cuando uno de los elementos de la armonía es convertido en una amenaza para el resto de sus amistades y Equestria en general, Twilight Sparkle deberá hacer frente no solo a una de sus mejores amigas, convertida en esos momentos en un enemigo sin comparación, sino que también deberá descubrir la razón detrás de esa corrupción que hubo en uno de los elementos de la armonía.
1. Intro

_**My little Pony**_

 _ **The Fallen Elements: Kindness**_

* * *

La noche se alzaba aquel día sobre ponyville, un lugar que si bien era sumamente agradable y lleno de vitalidad gracias a que todos sus habitantes daban lo mejor de ellos, no siempre podía gozar de esta tranquilidad. Los elementos de la armonía habían sido partícipes de incontables aventuras que de una u otra manera siempre terminaban involucrando a aquel agradable lugar, esto no era realmente importante para los habitantes del lugar, pues al final la Princesa Twilight Sparkle junto a sus amigas terminaban alzando la carta de la victoria y con esto, logrando llenar de orgullo a todos a su alrededor. Al menos eso se creía, pues, los elementos de la armonía estaban siempre de su lado ¿Cierto? Aquella poderosa magia que no solo había logrado dominar Twilight y con esto convertirse en alicornio, sino que al mismo tiempo salvar Equestria innumerables veces gracias a esta magia y a sus amigas, portadoras individuales de dichos elementos y que al unirlos no existía rival en lo absoluto para ellas. Muchos fueron los que intentaron hacer una cruzada de maldad, pero todos al final fueron derrotados gracias a este gran poder, uno que llenaba no solo a todos en ponyville, también al resto de Equestria de tranquilidad y agradecimiento.

Mas sin embargo, aquello había quedado definitivamente en el pasado, ni siquiera Twilight logro entender a tiempo que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, los elementos de la armonía eran tan poderosos como los lazos que sus portadoras tenían entre ellas, pero al mismo tiempo tenían un gran y oscuro lado que no se había dejado ver, uno que podría llegar a crear más caos que cualquier otro enemigo. Nadie imaginaría que si el portador lograba corromperse y ceder ante la presencia de la oscuridad, el elemento portador del mismo modo se corromperá, dando un poder sin igual y claramente apetecible para cualquiera que lograra estar el suficiente tiempo siendo influenciado, al menos esa es la teoría que se tiene hasta ahora, por que ¿Como una pony tan gentil y amable lograría sucumbir si no fuera así? Como ya se mencionó, nadie se logró dar cuenta de esto a tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde cuando decidieron actuar y la princesa de la amistad misma tuvo que retroceder ante el gran poder que se alzaba ante ella y todo Equestria, uno que sin duda cambiaría por completo el rumbo de las cosas.

Como es usual ya, se tiene que echar un gran vistazo a ponyville, el lugar en donde todo empezó, un lugar el cual ya no es como solía ser, pues el bosque everfree logró tragarse la mayor parte del lugar, dejando pocas casas de pie, ni siquiera el gran e imponente castillo de la princesa Twilight se podía ver gracias a la gran cantidad de árboles y vegetación que había, se había perdido completamente así como pronto lo haría el resto del pueblo, aunque claro no se conformaria con solo Ponyville, ella sin duda no se conformaría con tan solo aquella minúscula parte de todo el inmenso territorio llamado Equestria. A pesar de todo esto y que el panorama era sin más desalentador, aquella silenciosa noche estaba siendo interrumpida gracias al trote que se escuchaba entre las ramas y la vegetación.

Se trataba de un pony, uno que vestía en esos momentos un traje completamente negro, perfecto para poder andar por el oscuro lugar sin levantar sospechas, claro que este tipo de estrategias no siempre salían del todo bien, la rapidez en la que corría el desafortunado pony daba una clara idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, su respiración era agitada, sus pasos si bien nerviosos, completamente firmes y sin ganas de ceder. A su espalda un gran número de pasos se estaban acumulando, no era sorpresa que los Timberwolves fueran los primeros en captar a los intrusos dentro de su territorio, estos mismos eran los responsables de capturar y eliminar a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar a aquellos peligrosos dominios de corrupción en su más puro estado.

Aquellas peligrosas bestias estaban a punto de dar alcance a su objetivo, algo que no era una sorpresa considerando que en su momento estos fueron los primeros en cobrarse las primeras víctimas, los que hicieron el trabajo sucio sin siquiera pensar dos veces. Entonces ¿Por qué en esos momentos aquel pony sonreía debajo de sus ropas? No fue hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del área segura (Aquella en donde afortunadamente aun no llegaba la corrupción del bosque) que un poderoso resplandor iluminó la zona en donde se encontraba la persecución, dejando a los atacantes confundidos por un momento y después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, varios rayos de magia destruyeron a las bestias, aunque no por mucho. No era secreto para nadie que los Timberwolves se podían regenerar sin mayores problemas, pero en lo que esto pasaba sin duda dejaba el suficiente margen para poder tener la oportunidad de escapar sano y salvo.

—Estuvo cerca… ¡Siempre es un placer trabajar contigo Twilight! Aunque para la proxima, estaria mucho mejor que no te tardaras tanto en actuar en estos casos ¿No te parece?— Mencionó el pony que se encontraba corriendo hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, retirando la capucha que tenía cubriendo su cabeza para exponer una melena color arcoiris. Rainbow Dash por fin podía respirar un poco más tranquila y estirarse brevemente, navegar sin rumbo aparente dentro del bosque siempre era difícil, mucho más cuando existían tan peligrosos enemigos acechando en cada oscuro rincón de aquel lugar. —Es un milagro que esas cosas no se atrevan a salir de su bosque ¿Cierto? Al final no son tan rápidos que digamos...— Termino de decir la pony, mirando hacia atrás y viendo como aquellas bestias que habían sido eliminadas volvían a unirse, pero como había mencionado, se retiraron hasta que la oscuridad del bosque los ocultara por completo, nunca habían salido a las zonas seguras, un gran alivio para muchos.

—Siento la tardanza Rainbow, se supone que no entrarias tanto a explorar ¿Lo recuerdas?— La princesa de la amistad en persona contesto, mirando a la pony que tenía enfrente y que pronto se encontraba caminando a su lado. —Se que cada dia que pasa es dificil para ti, lo es para todas… pero tenemos que ser cuidadosas— Explicó Twilight a su amiga, no podía culpar a la pony, ya había pasado casi un mes y no habían logrado encontrar una explicación completa a lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, el por qué estaba haciendo aquello era desconocido para ellas, pero sin duda debían detenerlo pronto antes de que la situación empeorara. No tardaron mucho ambas ponis de llegar a la granja de los Apple, una de las estructuras que habían logrado salvar y aquella que era lo suficientemente amplia como para soportar a todos aquellos ponis que se habían logrado salvar cuando el ataque del bosque Everfree empezó, la comida y el agua era suficiente en el lugar y afortunadamente gracias a esto no todo estaba perdido.

—¡Me alegro que están aquí por fin! Deben ser más consideradas y no hacernos esperar mucho… ¿Qué tal les fue?— Pregunto Applejack tan pronto logró identificar a sus amigas a la distancia, su rostro demostraba una clara preocupación, no solo por la situación en general, sino por que estaba consciente de que entrar a aquel territorio era peligroso, tanto como para hacer que sus amigas no volvieran en el peor de los casos. —No es por desanimar a ninguna de las dos, pero estoy segura que más de una podríamos necesitar por lo menos una buena noticia en estos momentos— La pony no mentía en lo absoluto, el ánimo dentro de la granja estaba comenzando a mermar rápidamente, no había sido fácil aceptar un nuevo estilo de vida y mucho menos aceptar que alguien tan cercano hubiera sido la responsable de ese mismo y terrible cambio que habían tenido que aceptar por la fuerza básicamente.

Escuchar esas palabras solo causo que tanto Rainbow como Twilight tuvieran que intercambiar miradas, un tanto nerviosas ambas y aunque deseaban poder dar una respuesta positiva, tan solo pudieron responder con un silencio tan pesado que su amiga entendió sin siquiera escuchar una respuesta. El elemento de la honestidad bajo la mirada por un momento, había sido una mala jugada decir aquello tan repentinamente, ahora culpable de hacer que sus amigas terminarán con un peor sabor de boca del que ya tenían en esos momentos, tan solo se tomó su tiempo para mover la tierra que había debajo de sus cascos, como si aquello fuera suficiente para romper con el silencio tan abrupto que ella misma había creado al decir aquello.

Mas sin embargo Twilight no se quedaría de la misma manera, la princesa se acercó tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con toda calma, puso uno de sus cascos en el lomo de su compañera. —Es solo cuestión de tiempo Applejack, no todo está perdido… Rainbow logró avanzar mucho más dentro del bosque que cualquiera de nosotros en la última semana, esa es una buena noticia si me lo preguntas a mi— Era su trabajo mantener los ánimos lo más alto posible, con un elemento menos era una completa prioridad mantener a todas sus amigas unidas o de lo contrario, el trabajo que tendría que soportar se incrementaría exponencialmente. Esto no era una excusa para decir aquello, en verdad era un gran movimiento que la pegaso logrará llegar tan lejos antes de darse a la retirada, significaba que pronto podrían descubrir nuevos caminos y atajos para poder seguir avanzando.

—Si ¡Lo se! Es maravilloso pero… no lo se, tan solo me hubiera gustado saber si se habían encontrado algo más… alguna razón mas concreta...— Mencionó la pony, tomando su sombrero con uno de sus cascos y retirandolo por un momento de su cabeza, no estaba del todo segura si aquello era en verdad una buena notica o tan solo un pretexto muy bien camuflado como tal, pero por lo menos esto fue suficiente para que se aclarara la garganta y negara un par de veces, más para ella misma realmente que para sus amigas. —Bueno, no se preocupen, estoy segura que tienen hambre. ¡Pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar definitivamente no es bueno para nadie! Deberían entrar, estamos a punto de servir las porciones del dia— Termino de decir Applejack, recobrando por un momento su ánimo y dejando que sus dos amigas se adelantarán para ella caminar detrás, la ventaja que tenían al haber salvado la granja era que las provisiones eran bastantes, aunque claro, la mayoría estaba comenzando a encontrar monótona la dieta a base de solamente manzanas.

A pesar de que todo estaba completamente mal, tanto Twilight como todos los que habían logrado sobrevivir a la repentina expansión del bosque lograron encontrar un equilibrio casi perfecto para que no tuvieran que sufrir demasiado. Tanto Twilight como Rainbow Dash después de explorar alrededor de la zona boscosa por fin pudieron relajarse como era debido, con un plato de comida y en compañía de todos aquellos que como ellas, no dejaban de luchar ni un dia con el único fin de encontrar más información, una explicación mucho mejor de la que ya tenían de lo que le había pasado a su amada amiga, por que claramente todo el desastre que había sucedido era causa de ella, la que anteriormente había sido conocida como el elemento de la amabilidad, ahora había sido la responsable de que todo el bosque everfree estuviera descontrolado y no solo eso, sino que también había declarado una guerra contra sus propias amigas, algo que nadie, incluso las princesas con más alto rango de Equestria, Luna y Celestia podían encontrar una explicación coherente, lo único que quedaba en esos momentos era que el bosque continuará en un estado de calma, uno que lograba darles tiempo suficiente para entender.

Quien diria que Fluttershy lograría sucumbir ante tal oscuridad. ¿La causa? Aún era desconocida, no había actuado por cuenta propia, eso estaba claro para Twilight, sabía que debía existir algo más, una entidad que tuviera tanto poder como para seducir hasta el punto de quebrar un elemento tan poderoso como lo era su amiga, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para lograr descubrir una verdadera causa, sin embargo por el momento, no le quedaba nada más que aceptar la realidad en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, una en donde estaba rodeada completamente de una completa oscuridad producto de aquel bosque que estaba siendo alimentado de una energía tan poderosa como lo era un elemento corrupto, magia negra en otras palabras. Por el momento lo unico que podia hacer era seguir adelante y recargar energias aceptando lo que los Apple habían preparado en esos momentos, después de todo no estaba la situación completamente perdida, tenía gran confianza de que lograría solucionar este problema como siempre lo había logrado hacer anteriormente.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos los que lograron leer hasta aquí! Espero que esta historia que comenzare sea del agrado de todos ustedes, más que un capitulo como tal esto es más una especie de ¿Introducción? Si, esta palabra sería la mejor forma de describirlo, como pueden ver se dejaron muchos espacios sin explicación, mas que nada para dejar ese toque de misterio y esperando que esto enganche más a los que leyeron todo (No lo se, espero que sea así y no solo mi imaginacion loca xD)**

 **Por lo demás tengo que aclarar tan solo un detallito referente a la historia:**

 **Lo primero de todo es que la línea temporal en la que me basare será más o menos hasta la temporada 5 del show la razón principal es que no estoy muy actualizado y apenas me estoy poniendo al corriente con la serie, por lo que no pondré cosas que no domino aún en su totalidad, además que la naturaleza de esta historia no requiere realmente que se agregue todo lo que se ha ido agregando al show hasta la actualidad, por lo que dejarlo de esta manera es lo más cómodo para mi.**

 **Por esta razón, no esperen que se añadan elementos de las temporadas más actuales, esto está planeado para que vaya hacia un rumbo alternativo a la serie de igual manera por lo que creo queda cómodo todo de esta manera. Por todo lo demás creo que tan solo basta decir que espero que este pequeño capitulo/Introduccion sea de su total agrado 3**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido por el momento no sin antes mencionar que tratare de actualizar regularmente la historia, tal vez un par de capítulos a la semana, uno si la vida juega en mi contra (?) Es mi primera historia por lo que aun no estoy seguro de cómo llevar bien el tema de cada cuándo actualizar la historia, pero me las iré arreglando para no dejar mucho tiempo entre capítulos.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! 3**


	2. 01 - Granja Apple

**_Fallen Elements: Kindness_**

 ** _Granja Apple_**

* * *

Una de las razones por las que aquella impresionante y bien cuidada granja debía ser una de las primeras prioridades para todos en Ponyville era sin duda por el gran nivel de alimentos que se podían almacenar allí, al igual que la producción que está regalaba gracias a todas las hectáreas que aquella familia tenía. Incluso cuando todo empezó a empeorar la misma Twilight terminó por poner en primer lugar aquel lugar en vez de su propio castillo, consideraba más importante mantener al cien por ciento la granja y sin duda en esos momentos se habia dado cuenta que la decision habia sido muy acertada. Había un pequeño inconveniente con esto sin embargo, la principal fuente de producción en ese lugar eran las manzanas, algo que si bien podía mantener bien alimentados a los ponis que en esos momentos usaban la granja como refugio y uno de los únicos lugares que estaban a salvo de la influencia del bosque Everfree, también podía convertirse en un alimento que con el tiempo comenzaría a ser repetitivo, la princesa de la amistad estaba agradecida que tanto Applejack como su familia sabían hacer infinidad de platillos diferentes, de lo contrario hasta ella misma terminaría completamente harta de comer lo mismo, aunque claro, tampoco tenía muchas opciones para elegir si tenía que ser realista, así que era mejor no clavarse mucho en ello y disfrutar de la comida.

—¡Gracias por la comida Applejack! Moria de hambre como no tienes idea… no poder volar mientras se hace la exploración es horrible— Mencionó Rainbow Dash una vez el plato que le habían dado estaba completamente vacío, la pegaso había sido la única que desde que empezo todo se dedicó dia tras dia, sin falta alguna a buscar más información que fuera de ayuda para Twilight. —Si tan solo aquellas nubes no estuvieran molestando todo sería mucho más fácil...— Se quejó a continuación la pegaso, con justa razón pues después de todo, Rainbow podría ser mucho más eficiente en el aire, ella lo sabía muy bien pero tampoco cometería errores, estaban en una situación delicada como para darse ese lujo. Lamentablemente para ella y todos los que pudieran recorrer de igual manera amplias distancia por el simple hecho de poder volar se veían envueltos en esa situación, pues las nubes del bosque Everfree no eran manipulables, de hecho todo lo contrario.

—No eres la única que tiene problemas con eso mismo Rainbow, pero gracias a la condición dentro del bosque Everfree es mucho más seguro explorar por tierra— Contestó Twilight, quien no dudo ni un momento en tomar lo último que le quedaba de aquella sopa de manzanas que le habían dado y sorber con la ayuda de su magia hasta que no quedara nada. —No sabemos qué otro tipo de peligros existan dentro del bosque actualmente, la magia negra pudo haber creado alteración en la fauna del lugar— Explicó mirando un tanto decepcionada su plato vacío, hubiera querido repetir pero se contuvo con éxito. La realidad en esos momentos era que no se tenían muchos datos de que tipo de peligros nuevos existirían dentro de aquel oscuro lugar.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Es solo que es demasiado desesperante todo esto— Rainbow era la que había estado más nerviosa con todo el asunto, mucho más que los demás elementos de la armonía, nadie sin embargo la culpaba, no era desconocido que ella y Fluttershy eran cercanas desde pequeñas y debido a aquella situación debía ser todavía peor para la pegaso. —¿No podemos simplemente atacar de vuelta? Hacer que el bosque se reduzca a como lo era antes— Mencionó Rainbow pensando un poco sobre estas palabras, a pesar de todo la pegaso siempre había sido demasiado imprudente pero en su cabeza aquella idea era una buena manera de solucionar todo ¿Por eso tenían a Twilight cierto? Una alicornio y princesa con el poder necesario para ejecutar el plan a la perfección, sin embargo su amiga tan solo le dio una negativa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No podemos arriesgarnos, esta situación es completamente diferente a lo que había pasado antes— No era la primera vez que el bosque se había tratado de expandir después de todo. —Todo es producto de magia negra, no me cabe la menor duda. Con esto en mente tan solo estaríamos arriesgandonos a salir heridas por un enemigo aún desconocido— Termino de explicar la princesa, pues no eran solo los Timberwolves, quienes aunque eran peligrosos se podían controlar, sino que había mucho más criaturas dentro del bosque que representaban una mayor amenaza, esto sin contar que no estuvieran potenciadas con la magia que la pegaso amarilla ahora podía controlar, algo que aún no se tenia muchos datos pero que se podía deducir gracias a la forma de actuar del Timberwolf.

Esta conversación estaba sucediendo en una esquina del granero, la parte que se había podido adaptar con éxito para que fuera el comedor general de la granja, era el único sitio en donde pudieron caber la mayor cantidad de ponis en conjunto con las zonas adyacentes a este. Los demás ponis que se habían logrado salvar de nos devorados por el bosque también se encontraban allí en esos momentos, por lo que tanto Twilight como Rainbow trataban de hablar lo más bajo posible para que no escucharan los demás, era una prioridad que los demás no comenzaran a desanimarse y escuchar que aun no se tenia mucha mas informacion podía llegar a ser sin duda desalentador. Aunque claro, estando en la hora de la comida (Considerando el hecho que las exploraciones empezaban bastante temprano) era casi inevitable que alguien, entre todos los presentes lograra escuchar alguna de las palabras que estaban soltando en aquella conversación.

—¿Escucharon eso? ¿Por que el bosque será diferente a comparacion de antes?— Una voz curiosa preguntó a sus compañeros, aquel grupo de ponis estaban sentado en una mesa lo suficientemente cercana a la de la Twilight y Rainbow como para poder escucharlas por lo menos ligeramente. —Pensaba que todo esto acabaría pronto, pero ni siquiera la princesa tiene una idea de lo que está pasando aparentemente— Mencionó nuevamente aquella pony, no era nada anormal que esto pasara, despues de todo la situación afectaba a todos por igual y escuchar que incluso la princesa de la armonía en persona estaba con aquellos conflictos sin duda comenzaría a tener ciertas dificultades para con los demás ponis.

—Espero que no estén pensando en rumores o sacando conclusiones sin fundamento… En especial ustedes Apple Bloom— Una voz interrumpió a la pony que estaba hablando con sus amigas, haciendo que tanto ella como las otras dos potrillas que estaban sentadas allí voltearan a ver a la unicornio que les había dicho aquello, otro de los elementos de la armonia mas precisamente. —Más importante aún. ¿Ya comieron ustedes?— Preguntó a continuación Rarity, haciendo que las Crusaders (Como se hacían llamar aquellas potrillas) intercambiaran miradas por un momento, antes de asentir al mismo tiempo un par de veces, dando una respuesta positiva a la unicornio.

—Ya comimos hermana… pero no nos podemos quedar tranquilas cuando escuchamos todo eso— Mencionó Sweetie Belle a su hermana mayor, quien al igual que sus dos compañeras, la monotonía que habían estado teniendo, mezclada con las dudas que cada vez se acumulaban más y más la estaba matando lentamente, las tres ponis eran curiosas casi por naturaleza, por lo que escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de ella no era para nada extraño, sino todo lo contrario. —¿Está tan mal la situación Rarity?— Finalizó con una pregunta, mirando detenidamente a su hermana, una acción que repitieron de igual modo tanto Apple Bloom como Scootaloo.

Rarity se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro al escuchar a su hermana decir aquello, no era algo que le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo, sin embargo si que era todo un desastre que de todos los ponis que se encontraban en el granero en esos momentos, fueran precisamente ellas quienes escucharon algunas de las palabras que mencionó Twilight, lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos era tener a las Cutie Mark Crusaders metiéndose en esos asuntos, unos que no eran para nada agradables de saber. A pesar de que tenía estos pensamientos en mente, Rarity terminó por sentarse a lado de su hermana y después poder mirar a todas las potrillas una a una, no tenía mucho que decirles, no podía darles mucha información pero por lo menos les diría lo necesario como para que no continuarán insinuando cosas entre ellas, no fuera que los alguien más las escuchara y supusiera algo totalmente erróneo.

—Ya saben que no deberían estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas… ¿Lo saben cierto?— Mencionó primeramente, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hermanita terminará involucrada en los mismos problemas mentales que tanto ella y sus amigas estaban metidas hasta lo más profundo. Las tres ponis asintieron, un tanto avergonzadas al escuchar aquellas palabras de la unicornio, la cual guardó silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar. —No deben de soltar en voz alta pensamientos sin fundamento niñas… si alguien las escuchara y comenzaran a surgir rumores sería desastroso. ¿Lo entienden?— Termino de decir Rarity, mirando fijamente a cada una de las potrillas para saber, por medio de sus expresiones si es que había logrado entender lo que estaba intentando decirles.

—Lo sabemos Rarity— Contesto Scootaloo, mirando a la unicornio por un momento. —Pero… ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo que mencionó Rainbow Dash? Pudieron solucionar el problema del bosque Everfree antes, es lo mismo ¿Cierto?— Preguntó a continuación, externando sus pensamientos a la unicornio y esperando que de esta manera aquella pregunta fuera contestada, por que claramente tanto ella como los demás ponis no sabían mucha información, tan solo que Fluttershy había pasado por un mal momento y que gracias a ello había pasado todos esos acontecimientos desde hace un mes, algo que por supuesto no era suficiente para contestar todas las preguntas que las potrillas habían obtenido después de escuchar a la princesa de la amistad.

Rarity por otro lado tan solo suspiró de nuevo, antes de mirar a Scootaloo por un momento —Bueno… la otra vez era diferente por que tan solo se debía restaurar el árbol de la armonía, esta vez es magia negra la que está alterando las cosas— Explicó lo más superficialmente que pudo Rarity, esperando que de esta forma las preguntas de las Crusaders fueran saciadas a la brevedad posible, consideraba de igual manera que las tres potrillas habían pasado ya hace mucho un el nivel de madurez óptimo para que pudieran entender de la mejor manera a lo que se estaba refiriendo. —Lo importante en estos momentos es encontrar más información sobre Fluttershy, mientras el bosque no se expanda más estaremos seguras. ¿De acuerdo?— Termino de decir, logrando de esta manera que las tres potrillas asintieran como anteriormente lo habían hecho.

—Tienes razón Rarity… no deberíamos hablar más sobre el tema— Mencionó Sweetie Belle, quien había quedado un tanto espantada por la mención de la magia negra, era algo que claramente las Crusaders no estaban tan acostumbradas a escuchar, por lo que sin más sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo que no valía la pena hablar en esos momentos más sobre el tema, sea por que no querían que alguien escuchara de más o porque habían tenido suficientes explicaciones, sea como sea Rarity respiro un poco más tranquila ahora que había solucionado aquel pequeño problema.

—Muy bien, entonces si me disculpan… Iré con Twilight y Rainbow, nada de seguir hablando sobre el tema ¿De acuerdo?— Se aseguro de esperar hasta que todas hubieron prometido que dejarían el tema y después, caminó tranquilamente a donde sus dos amigas seguían discutiendo sobre lo que en verdad era importante. No era del agrado de la unicornio dejar a su hermana y sus amigas con tan poca informacion pero ¿Como contarles que aquella invasión del bosque se debía directamente a que Fluttershy era la que estaba usando esa magia negra? Sin duda no era momento para que los potrillos supieran sobre eso. Mucho mas por que ni siquiera ellas mismas estaban completamente seguras de ello.

—Enserio queridas… deben aprender a ser más silenciosas, no sabrán quienes escucharon lo que estaban diciendo— Menciono tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de sus amigas Rarity, mirando primeramente a Rainbow y después a Twilight, quienes habían parado de hablar para poder mirar y escuchar correctamente a la unicornio. De inmediato fue la princesa de la amistad quien se preocupo un poco al escuchar aquello, ella era la que estaba teniendo toda la presión de calmar a todos aquellos que estaban intentando salir adelante en lo que quedaba de Ponyville, lo que menos quería era que comenzaran a surgir rumores que no ayudaran en nada más que en causar más caos del que ya había en esos momentos.

—¿Quien? ¿La alcaldesa? ¿Big Mac?... ¡¿Derpy?!— Twilight por un momento entro en panico, mencionar nombres aleatoriamente sin duda no era la idea más perfecta que tenía en esos momentos pero nadie podía culpar a la princesa, después de todo había estado acumulando bastante estrés gracias a todo lo que había sucedido y por supuesto, se intensificaba este mismo dia a dia, debido a que claramente no quería mencionar informacion a medias que pudiera hacer que los ponis que estaban bajo su cuidado entraran en pánico, lo que menos quería era cargar con un problema como ese además de los que ya tenían en esos momentos.

Afortunadamente antes de que Twilight volviera a decir algo más, en un intento (Un tanto torpe) De querer adivinar quien era el que había escuchado de más, Rarity fue mucho mas rapida y terminó por cerrar su hocico con la ayuda de su magia, negando con la cabeza y sonriéndole a su amiga. —Ninguno de ellos Twilight, fueron las Crusaders— Menciono mirando brevemente a las potrillas que seguían sentadas en su mesa y estaban hablando de otros temas. —Logre hacer que se olvidaran de lo que habian escuchado… Aunque espero que no terminen mas curiosas que antes— Termino de decir la unicornio con una expresión ligeramente preocupada, aquellas tres ponis podían ser muy explosivas cuando lo querían, algo que definitivamente no beneficiaba a nadie de ellas en esos momentos.

—¿Las Crusaders? Esas pequeñas...— Rainbow tomó la palabra esta vez, mirando a la unicornio y pensando por un momento. —¿Que les comentaste? Recuerda no mencionar… lo de Fluttershy...— Un sentimiento entre preocupación y molestia se escucho salir de Rainbow al mencionar el nombre de su amiga, pensar en ella como la que había causado todo ese mal era imposible para la pegaso, sin embargo no había otra pista que lograra hacer inocente a la pegaso amarilla por el momento.

—No te preocupes Rainbow, creo que logre hacer que tuvieran más miedo de la magia negra que de alguien en particular— Contesto de vuelta la unicornio, esperando que esto fuera en verdad suficiente para hacer que las tres potrillas no buscarán más teorías respecto a la situación que estaban viviendo. —Más importante aún… ¿Que tal les fue a ustedes? ¿Encontraron algo?— Pregunto Rarity, mirando a sus dos amigas fijamente, la misma pregunta que les habían hecho anteriormente por boca de Applejack, y lamentablemente la misma contestación que dieron se tuvo que repetir, haciendo que Rarity soltara un amplio y pesado suspiro.

—Queda mucho por saber de ese bosque… aun no puedo creer como Fluttershy logró llegar a este nivel...— Mencionó por lo bajo una desanimada Twilight, había logrado sentirse mucho mejor después de comer, pero la sola idea de que siempre sus amigas le preguntaran lo mismo, esperando que por fin se supiera más respecto a la situación la hacía volver a caer todo el tiempo, aunque trataba de que no le afectará mucho al final era inevitable. Había puesto un ambiente mucho más tenso gracias a ese comentario, el bosque Everfree no solo se había expandido desde que el elemento de la pegaso amarilla se corrompió, sino que también el mismo talento que hacía que Fluttershy fuera tan especial, se había convertido en una completa desventaja para ellas, pues todas las criaturas obedecían sin dudar a la pegaso, con esto en mente se daba por hecho que podría tener un ejército en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ahem...— Rainbow soltó de repente, haciendo que tanto Twilight como Rarity la miraran, era lo mejor en esos momentos que no se concentrarán en algo tan deprimente como aquellos pensamientos. —¿Como te fue a ti Rarity? Dime que tienes algo nuevo para la exploración de la tarde— Terminó de decir esperando escuchar alguna buena nueva para variar. La unicornio no solo había logrado hacer los atuendos perfectos para camuflarse correctamente dentro del bosque, sino que también estaba comenzando a investigar las mejores maneras de combinar hechizos útiles en las mismas prendas, algo que podría llegar a ser en verdad útil para avanzar dentro de aquella peligrosa zona, en especial para Rainbow, que a comparación de Twilight no tenía habilidades mágicas propias de un unicornio.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas querida...— Comenzó a hablar Rarity, antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa y asentir un par de veces. —Tengo nuevas cosas para ayudar en la exploración, y creo que esta vez lograremos bastante gracias a un hechizo en particular— Terminó de decir con un buen ánimo, algo que rápidamente se contagió a las otras dos ponis debido a que, como era obvio, las buenas noticias no estaban a la orden del dia ultimamente, mucho menos algo que en verdad fuera importante para ayudarles a seguir investigando. —Estuve trabajando con Spike todo la mañana, creemos que se puede implementar un hechizo de camuflaje completo… aunque para eso necesitamos tu ayuda Twilight— Terminó de decir la unicornio, mirando a la princesa con una amplia sonrisa, después de todo ella era la unica que tenia la habilidad mágica necesaria para lograr el objetivo que tanto Rarity como Spike tenían en mente.

—Entonces qué estamos esperando, mientras más rápido progresemos mejor— Contestó casi de inmediato la princesa, no tenía tiempo que malgastar por supuesto, estaba dispuesta a seguir trabajando hasta que lograran dar con la solución de ese problema definitivamente.

—¡Sabía que podíamos contar contigo querida! Reúnanse conmigo y las demás donde siempre— Rarity mencionó con una amplia sonrisa, antes de dar media vuelta. —Prepararemos todo para que ver si funciona esto lo más rápido que podamos— Termino de decir antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el exterior del granero, debían preparar todo lo más rápido posible, tal como había mencionado Rarity, pues el sol aun seguia en lo mas alto y la segunda exploración del dia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin duda la mejor manera de ver si aquello que tenía en mente funcionaria era aprovechar aquella expedición para ponerlo en práctica.

El lugar donde había citado Rarity a sus amigas no estaba cerca de la estructura principal en aquella granja, sino que estaba en una de las hectáreas más alejadas de la misma, habían logrado acondicionar de manera efectiva aquel lugar para llevar a cabo ciertas reuniones e investigaciones que claramente no podían ser contadas al resto de ponis, con el único fin de que todos mantuvieran la calma lo mejor posible dentro de la granja. Para Twilight y Rainbow no fue muy difícil llegar al lugar, pues la princesa podía teletransportarse en un segundo, de esta manera también lograba esquivar las miradas curiosas que seguramente le dedicarian en caso de ir caminando, lamentablemente para Pinkie Pie, quien estaba en esos momentos ayudando a Rarity a preparar todo, terminó con un susto impresionante al ver que sus amigas aparecían en el lugar y terminaban cayendo arriba de ella.

—¡Ups! Lo siento Pinkie...— Mencionó Twilight tan pronto como descubrió que la pony rosa estaba debajo de ella, sabía cómo ejecutar ese hechizo a la perfección, pero lamentablemente esto no evitaba que podía pasar ese tipo de incidentes cuando había otro poni en el mismo punto que ella había pensado para aparecer.

—¡No te preocupes Twilight! Que bueno que llegaron pronto, ya estabamos mas que listas para recibirlas— Contesto Pinkie con su característico tono de voz, por lo menos se agradecía profundamente de que alguien tuviera siempre la energía y vitalidad para tener una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sin duda había logrado ser una de las ponis mas importantes de todas, pues quien como ella para regresar un buen momento de diversión y sonrisas entre todo lo que había pasado. —¡Rarity y Spike habían estado trabajando mucho cuando se fueron! Así que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada ¿Cierto? Fue por eso que de inmediato me dije: "Pinkie Pie debes por lo menos ayudarle un poco a ambos" ¡Y aquí estoy!— Mencionó a una velocidad impresionante Pinkie, quien finalizó aquellas palabras con una amplia y exagerada sonrisa mientras se quitaba a sus dos amigas de encima, para poder ponerse de pie.

—Ya… veo...— Contestó Twilight un tanto perdida con el pequeño discurso de su amiga y como se había decidido a ayudarle a Rarity. —Aprecio mucho toda tu ayuda Pinkie, la comida acaba de terminar en el granero por cierto— Termino de decir la princesa, quien sabía muy bien que Pinkie aprovechaba siempre que terminaban los ponis de comer para ir a sacar unas cuantas sonrisas. Por esto mismo fue que Pinkie al escuchar estas palabras de inmediato soltó un exagerado ruidito y acto seguido desapareció dejando tan solo un rastro de tierra en donde estaba parada hace tan solo unos segundos atrás.

—Bueno… después de ese… acto de desaparición— Llenó el silencio que había dejado Pinkie la misma Rarity, mientras se aclaraba un poco la garganta en busca de la atención de sus amigas. —Creo que es momento de llevar a cabo el plan para que tengo entre cascos— Termino de decir, mientras les mostraba con la ayuda de su magia tanto a Rainbow como a Twilight un nuevo conjunto de prendas que si bien seguían el patrón de glamour de la unicornio, se veían completamente diferentes a las prendas que ella usualmente hacia, el color negro seguía predominando, pues no podían arriesgarse dentro de aquel bosque, mientras que la tela estaba diseñada para poder resistir bastante y adaptarse a cualquier situación sin rasgarse debido a una mala jugada, definitivamente un nuevo y novedoso diseño.

—Quedo espectacular ¿Cierto? No me canso de decirselo a Rarity— Mencionó por detrás de la unicornio Spike, el pequeño y siempre leal dragón que acompañaba a todas las ponis en las buenas y en las malas incluso, de igual forma que Twilight y sus amigas, él estaba dando realmente todo de si para poder contribuir al problema que estaban teniendo en esos momentos.

—Spike ¿Tienes el libro?— Preguntó Rarity a continuación, mirando al dragón por un momento el cual asintió sin muchos problemas y rápidamente le facilitó a la unicornio un libro que si bien parecía bastante antiguo, estaba en muy buenas condiciones. —Spike encontró esto mientras estábamos investigando en las pocas casas que quedaron de pie, al parecer contiene varios hechizos, entre ellos la manera de añadir estos mismos a cualquier objeto que se desee… tal vez ¿Puedes aplicar este método a los trajes Twilight?— Explicó Rarity brevemente, la realidad era que ella más que nadie en esos momentos estaba en verdad ansiosa de ver si aquello en verdad funcionaba, si era así, definitivamente ganarían una gran ventaja después de tantos dias intentandolo.

—Suena interesante….— Contestó Twilight, tomando el libro con su magia y analizando detalladamente las páginas que le había mostrado Rarity, para alguien como ella soltar un hechizo como ese no era problema, pero debía primeramente estar completamente segura de leer completa la sección de aquel libro. —¡Creo que funcionara! No perdemos nada con intentarlo… y ganaríamos demasiado— Termino de decir la princesa de la amistad una vez hubo terminado de leer correctamente las páginas donde explicaba como hacer aquel metodo magico, despues de esto tan solo bastó con una ligera señal de su casco para que sus amigas y Spike se apartaran por un momento. —Veamos que tal funciona— Sin más que añadir Twilight comenzó a iluminar su cuerno con suma destreza, para después lanzar un rayo directo hacia las prendas, creando un pequeño resplandor por un par de segundos.

—¿Funciono?— Pregunto Spike, quien tenía los ojos cerrados en esos momentos debido al resplandor de magia que había creado Twilight, aunque eventualmente los fue abriendo al tiempo que aquel resplandor se iba desvaneciendo, los trajes que había creado Rarity no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo tenían una extraña aura morada que aparecia y desaparecia cada cierto tiempo, indicando que el hechizo había funcionado correctamente.

—Aparentemente sí… sin embargo no podemos estar seguros hasta que los pongamos a prueba. ¿Estás lista Rainbow?— Mencionó Twilight, mucho más decidida que antes después de ver que en efecto el hechizo había parecido funcionar, se había enfocado a lanzar una fuerte magia de camuflaje a ambos conjuntos que estaban frente a ella. La pegaso asintió de inmediato, estirando sus alas por un momento mientras miraba con detenimientos los nuevos trajes.

—¿Bromeas? Estoy más que lista Twilight, tan solo da la orden— Contestó Rainbow, quien ni siquiera le importaba el hechizo que había visto, más bien estaba ansiosa de continuar con aquella búsqueda de información e inteligencia que fuera útil para poder contrarrestar todo lo que había pasado en el último mes.

—Muy bien, no iremos solas, Bulk Biceps y Big Mac iran tambien, ve por ellos y reúnanse en la entrada del bosque, ayudare a hacer un par de trajes mas y nos pondremos en marcha— Ordenó la princesa de la amistad. Aquellos dos ponis no sabían al completo la información que ellas tenían, sin embargo sí tenían un poco de conocimiento respecto al bosque y lo que estaban buscando en esos momentos, una forma de encontrar a Fluttershy y ver qué peligros habían en el nuevo bosque Everfree, por lo que contar con ellos para probar aquella tarde los trajes era la mejor opcion, despues de todo era mejor ir en un grupo más grande con el fin de poder cubrirse las espaldas mucho mejor y más eficientemente.

Sin más, Rainbow de inmediato asintió, tomando su traje entre sus cascos y saliendo a toda velocidad fuera de aquella hectárea, buscaría rápidamente a los ponis antes mencionados y esperarían por Twilight, quien no perdió mucho más tiempo y se puso a trabajar con Rarity para partir lo más rápido posible hacia la segunda exploración del dia. Sin duda gracias al progreso que Rarity había alcanzado les daba una mayor seguridad de que podrían avanzar mucho mas que antes, por lo menos debía tener toda su fe puesta en este pensamiento.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Pues aquí vengo con el primer capítulo ahora si, pues el anterior no lo considero como tal realmente xD**_

 _ **Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y se que siguen muchas cosas aun al aire, pero esto va recién empezando y es parte del plan… Creo (?) Bueno ¡Nos estamos leyendo! 3**_


	3. 02 - Expedición en Everfree

**_Fallen Elements: Kindness_**

 ** _Expedición en Everfree_**

* * *

Rainbow Dash había tardado un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado en encontrar a los dos ponis que la princesa de la amistad le había pedido buscar y reunir. De Big Mac lo entendía a la perfección, después de todo él era parte de la familia Apple y constantemente se la pasaba de un lado para otro haciendo tanto las tareas básicas para lograr mantener en buen estado la granja y de la misma manera, se encargaba de las tareas más pesadas como lo era la recolección de los cultivos y otras cosas por el estilo junto a su hermana Applejack, cuando por fin dio con él y le explico un poco la situación referente a la exploración que tendrían aquella tarde. El poni se tomó un momento para despedirse como era debido de su familia, no era sorpresa que esto sucediera, pues entrar a ese bosque era sin duda una increíble apuesta, una que afortunadamente Big Mac, debido a sus características y talentos podía ganar sin problemas, aun así se tomó su tiempo antes de unirse a Rainbow en la búsqueda por el último integrante del grupo.

—Cuidense allí adentro Rainbow Dash… yo aun puedo ir sin ningún problema, es mi responsabilidad también— Mencionó Applejack antes de que su amiga y hermano se fueran del lugar en donde estaban en esos momentos (El cual era una de las hectáreas donde cultivaban sus manzanos) —¡Estoy segura que necesitan un par de cascos más!— Termino de decir, sus palabras arrastraban un particular tono de voz lleno de culpa, pues ella a pesar de que era uno de los mas fuertes elementos entre el grupo de amigas, no habia ido mas que un par de veces a las expediciones solamente, algo que claramente dejaba muy mal parada internamente a la pony.

—No te preocupes Applejack— Contestó de vuelta Rainbow, mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga. —Tu tienes que seguir aquí y mantener todo bajo control por nosotras… Pinkie Pie no es del todo capaz de organizar las cosas como tú puedes hacerlo ¿Recuerdas?— La pony fiestera incluso en esas situaciones terminaba haciendo lo que era característico de ella y poco más, por supuesto que Applejack podía hacer un mejor trabajo para con los ponis que se estaban refugiando en esos momentos en la granja de su familia y eso era lo que necesitaba Twilight mas que nada, pues aunque confiaba en todas sus amigas por igual, debía tener a un eslabón fuerte en todo momento para mantener las cosas en orden lo mejor posible, cometer errores no era una opción sin duda alguna. —Además… con lo nuevo que nos dio Rarity ¡Esto será pan comido!— Termino de decir Rainbow, con un tono confiado y a continuación, sin decir mucho más dio media vuelta junto con Big Mac para seguir en la búsqueda del último miembro que necesitaban para su equipo.

Después de Big Mac seguía Bulk Biceps, quien no solo se tardaron mucho más en encontrarlo, sino que había sido casi toda una odisea hacerlo, lograron encontrar al pony después de dar la segunda vuelta a toda la granja, particularmente esto había causado que Rainbow soltara un buen número de quejas cuando lo encontraron haciendo ejercicio en un punto demasiado alejado del edificio principal, algo que era extremadamente extraño pero a la vez entendible viniendo de Bulk, quien regularmente y después de haber visto cómo la desgracia había caído a Ponyville de aquella manera se decidió a entrenar mucho más duro que antes con el único fin de ayudar a la princesa de amistad en todo lo posible, algo que sin duda había logrado hacer con bastante eficacia siendo que él ya había participado y salido entero de un buen número de expediciones.

—¡Bulk Biceps! Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes— Mencionó Rainbow, parándose frente al musculoso pony quien estaba demasiado ocupado cargando un par de pesas, esto solo causo que se sorprendiera de más al escuchar a la pegaso contraria, a tal punto de dejar caer una de las pesas al suelo. —¡Por que te fuiste tan lejos para entrenar en primer lugar! Dimos dos vueltas a toda la granja ¿Cierto Big Mac?— Termino de decir, buscando en su compañero un poco de apoyo mientras miraba a un sonrojado Bulk mirando a ambos ponis que tenía enfrente.

—¡Sip!— Soltó Big Mac sin más, asintiendo un par de veces como complemento al comentario de Rainbow, una simple y sencilla afirmación nadamas, el poni siempre había sido de pocas palabras pero sin duda lo que decía al final tenía bastante peso, de una forma un tanto extraña para todos pero funcionaba y eso era lo que importaba.

—¡Rainbow, Big Mac!— Mencionó aun sorprendido Bulk, a quien no habían dejado responder como era debido por toda la charlatanería que había dicho la pegaso en primer lugar. —Tan solo quería alejarme un poco más para poder practicar tranquilamente ¡Estos bebés no surgen de la noche en la mañana!— Con un tono presumido soltó estas palabras Bulk, dejando que las acciones dijeran más que sus palabras haciendo unas pequeñas poses en donde toda la musculatura del pony fuera el centro de atención, algo que sin duda dejó un tanto perplejos a sus dos compañeros, quienes definitivamente no estaban en un buen momento para ver esa clase de posiciones. —En fin… ¿Que necesitan? ¿Paso algo?— Terminó de decir una vez que sintió haber hecho demasiadas demostraciones de su "físico"

—Qué… fue… eso...— Una Rainbow completamente atontada por lo que acababa de ver menciono (Y no por que le hubiera gustado ver aquello, más bien por lo ridículo que había sido) Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez regresó a la realidad y se enfocaba en el tema que era importante en esos momentos. —Twilight necesita que nos reunamos para la expedición de esta tarde, tenemos algo nuevo que nos podrá ayudar enormemente— Comenzó a explicar nuevamente la situación, esta vez al pony musculoso que tenía enfrente. —Pero para eso debemos aprovechar las pocas horas que nos quedan de sol, es mejor comprobar si nuestro plan funcionara— Termino de decir con una mirada llena de entusiasmo y determinación.

—¡Muy bien!— Soltó repentinamente Bulk, aprovechando para sacar de nuevo aquellos músculos que tanto orgullo le daban. —¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Justo queria poner todo el entrenamiento en práctica!— A pesar de que el pegaso podría considerarse demasiado voluptuoso para ser de ayuda, la realidad era que desde que se había decidido a ser alguien de ayuda para todos a su alrededor no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, no solo se había preocupado más de su físico, con el único fin de ser más ágil y rápido, sino que también había logrado hacerse mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era antes de que toda la desgracia pasará, sin duda alguna uno de los más grandes aliados que en esos momentos tenía Twilight Sparkle y en quien confiaba plenamente gracias a todo lo mencionado.

—¡Así se habla!— Por supuesto que Rainbow estaría más que complacida con aquella respuesta, de por si ya había perdido demasiado tiempo buscando a los dos ponis que Twilight le había mandado reclutar, por lo que mientras más rápido fueran al lugar acordado para iniciar la expedición, mucho mejor. —Bien no tenemos más tiempo que perder… ¡Vamos ya o Twilight nos matara por haber desperdiciado valiosas horas de sol!— Terminó de decir para después comenzar a liderar el camino. Ambos ponis que ya estaban con la pegaso la comenzaron a seguir de inmediato, tratando de marcar el mismo ritmo que ella, pues estaba comenzando a correr a una velocidad bastante buena, no se podía esperar menos de aquella quien era considerada de las más veloces en Equestria (Y por lo cual era tan importante durantes las expediciones que se hacían).

Rainbow Dash se había tardado en verdad lo suyo, después de un par de vueltas a la granja y las pequeñas charlas que había tenido tanto con Bulk como con Big Mac era algo bastante obvio que esto pasaría, pues ya estaba incluso la princesa de la amistad esperando por todos ellos, en compañía de Rarity y Spike, quienes estaban cargando los trajes ya encantados y listos para ser usados. El lugar en donde se habían quedado de reunir era la única entrada lo suficientemente despejada como para poder adentrarse al bosque Everfree tranquilamente, algo que habían aprovechado realmente bien y que era un milagro considerando la situación de que no había demasiadas aberturas dentro de aquella zona llena de peligros.

—¡Allí están! ¿Por que les tomó tanto tiempo llegar? Pensé que estarías mucho más rápido que nosotros Rainbow— Mencionó la princesa de la amistad al ver a sus amigos llegar por fin, no era sorpresa para muchos ver que Rainbow en efecto siempre quería ser la primera en todas las cosas (Y poder presumir de ello) Incluso en circunstancias como las que estaban viviendo en esos momentos, por lo que las palabras de Twilight estaban completamente justificadas debido a este sencillo pensamiento. —¿Les explicaste un poco sobre los nuevos atuendos? Es un placer que nos acompañen de nuevo Big Mac, Bulk, mientras más seamos, mejor podremos cubrirnos entre nosotros— Volvió a decir mirando primero a su amiga y después a los dos ponis que la acompañaban, dedicandoles una amplia y muy agradecida sonrisa a ambos.

—¡Sip!— Contestaron ambos ponis masculinos al unísono, mirándose primeramente entre ellos y después a la princesa que tenía delante, ambos habían, en efecto, sido notificados por la pegaso sobre lo que estarían haciendo aquella tarde dentro del bosque Everfree, que aunque venía siendo lo mismo que siempre habían hecho (Buscar información sobre dónde se encontraba Fluttershy) También era un dia bastante especial, pues además de eso ahora estarían probando tanto los nuevos trajes que había preparado Rarity como el hechizo que había aplicado Twilight en estos mismo, algo que sin duda hacía que el ánimo de los ponis estuvieran más altos que de costumbre.

—¡Por supuesto que les explique Twilight! No soy ninguna novata— Contestó a continuación Rainbow, quién miro por un momento alrededor, y más específicamente, al interior del bosque, el cual estaba tan solo a unos pasos de ellos. —Y… lamento la tardanza, encontrar a estos dos fue mucho más difícil de lo que imagine, quien diria que iban a estar tan lejos del edificio principal de la granja— Termino de decir, haciendo que Bulk Biceps en especial se pusiera ligeramente rojo y sonriera de una manera un tanto ridícula al escuchar las palabras de la pegaso, aunque sin duda había sido demasiado extraño que él en particular se hubiera alejado tanto para entrenar solamente, de Big Mac se podía entender ya que el trabajaba activamente en la granja junto con su familia, así que no se podían quejar mucho de él realmente.

—Bueno, bueno… podemos dejar los detalles para después, en estos momentos tenemos cosas más importantes entre cascos ¿Cierto Twilight?— Rarity interrumpió la pequeña charla que estaban a punto de tener sus amigas referente al tema de la tardanza, sin embargo definitivamente podrían hablar sobre ello después de que llegaran de la expedición, el bosque solía ponerse el doble de peligroso una vez comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que aprovechar lo mejor posible el tiempo que tenían aún de aquella tarde era una completa prioridad. —Bueno queridos, tengan sus nuevos trajes, trate de… hacer una mejora en la movilidad así que estoy segura que serán de su agrado— Termino de decir la unicornio, quien con su magia tomo ambos trajes que estaba cargando Spike en esos momentos y se los dio a los nuevos integrantes del equipo que partiría en esos momentos.

—Rarity tiene razón— Mencionó Twilight a continuación, quien con su magia comenzó a ponerse el atuendo que ella ya tenía sobre su lomo. —Espero que los hechizos que añadimos funcionen correctamente, si este pequeño experimento funciona, podremos incluso explotar este de maneras mucho más interesantes— Termino de decir, pensando un poco en todas las opciones que podrían tener en caso de que el experimento funcionara correctamente, pues aquel hechizo podía ser utilizado y expandido a otras situaciones, como agregar magia en armas por ejemplo, algo que sin duda, podría llegar a ser demasiado útil en un futuro si las cosas seguían de aquella manera.

Dejar las pláticas para después había sido lo mejor que podrian haber hecho los ponis en esos momentos, pues terminaron de cambiarse para poder ir dentro de aquel bosque, los nuevos trajes que había hecho Rarity no solo habían quedado completamente perfectos en el tamaño para todos, sino que también su textura y maniobrabilidad se habían visto mejorados de muy buena manera, esto para apostar a una mejor protección a la vez que movilidad en caso de que tuvieran que entrar en algún combate, el cual se esperaba, no fuera el caso. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos y vieron que los trajes quedaban a la perfección, los que participarían en la expedición se miraron entre ellos, con decisión en sus rostros y un ánimo que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo, decidieron que ya era momento de partir hacia las profundidades de aquel lugar, esperando que la magia que Twilight había impregnado a sus atuendos fuera de ayuda para algo.

—Bueno Rarity, Spike… nos vamos ya ¡Espero que tengamos buena suerte!— Mencionó Twilight con una amplia sonrisa, despidiéndose de la fashionista con un abrazo primeramente, para después hacer lo mismo con Spike, quien siempre terminaba más nervioso de lo usual cuando estaban a punto de entrar en aquel bosque.

—Cuidate Twilight… y trae a todos con bien ¿De acuerdo?— Soltó el pequeño dragón mientras abrazaba a la princesa, tenía gran confianza en sus amigas pero mucho más en Twilight, ella era como su hermana mayor o incluso una segunda madre, por lo que confiaba en que ella lograría cumplir el objetivo de esa tarde sin ningún problema, no por nada la habían hecho una princesa en Equestria.

—No se preocupen, ninguno de los dos. Estoy segura que el hechizo funcionó, si es así podremos adentrarnos mucho más al bosque y con suerte… encontrar más información que nos ayude a saber realmente que es lo que está pasando— Termino de decir Twilight, antes de hacer una rápida señal con su casco, para que los tres ponis que la acompañarían supieran que era momento para partir. Tanto Rainbow como los otros dos ponis masculinos se despidieron de igual manera de Spike y Rarity, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar dentro de aquella zona tan peligrosa.

Dentro de aquel lugar siempre parecía que el tiempo era inexistente, el lugar estaba siempre sumido en una profunda oscuridad y tan solo se dejaban ver un par de rayos de sol cayendo en ciertas partes, aquellas donde la vegetación y árboles no eran demasiado densas como para cubrir el cielo. Nunca habían tenido mucho problemas los habitantes de Ponyville para coexistir tranquilamente con el bosque, sin embargo desde que todo lo relacionado con Fluttershy empezó, no solo se habia vuelto mas oscuro y tenebroso aquel lugar, sino que también el peligro había incrementado exponencialmente, a tal punto de que no se permitió la entrada cuando aquello comenzó, por supuesto, nadie hubiera imaginado que el bosque terminaría expandiendose y tragandose todo lo que estuviera a su paso en el proceso, sin duda algo que les había tomado muy sorpresivamente.

Afortunadamente, el grupo que estaba en esos momentos acompañando a la princesa de la armonía eran expertos en la materia, la mayoría de ellos (Salvo Bulk Biceps) Habían estado explorando el lugar desde que aquella tragedia sucedió, sin embargo parecía que el bosque siempre cambiaba todos los días, haciendo imposible orientarse correctamente o reanudar caminos que habían dejado incompletos, sin duda alguna se había convertido en una completa odisea para ellos lograr avances debido a esto, algo que esperaban cambiará pronto.

No tardó mucho para que de un momento al otro, quedará la salida demasiado lejos de su alcance, lo suficiente al menos para tan solo poder ver un pequeño hilo de luz a la distancia, los trajes que en esos momentos estaban vistiendo les ayudaba a pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo desapercibidos de sus enemigos, al menos de los Timberwolves, los unicos que habian logrado ver mayormente en aquellas zonas, habían logrado ver otras criaturas de igual forma, sin embargo nunca lo habían hecho a corta distancia, tenían que escapar cuando eso pasaba en otras palabras.

—¿Twilight? No quiero comenzar de aguafiestas pero… ¿Como se supone que sabremos si el hechizo funcionó?— Mencionó Rainbow Dash después de unos minutos caminando en silencio total, su tono de voz tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, la pregunta era demasiado válida en esos momentos, pues no tenía mucha idea de que hacer para que el encantamiento funcionara, se suponía que era una mejora para camuflarse mejor y más eficientemente, sin embargo no servía de nada si ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba.

—Bueno… el libro mencionaba que el usuario tan solo debía de activar el encantamiento, supongo que es pensandolo— Contestó Twilight, quien estaba mirando alrededor en todo momento, no quería ser sorprendida por una trampa o algo mucho peor.

El que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar algo mas referente a aquel tema era Bulk Biceps, sin embargo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, un fuerte ruido se escuchó cerca de ellos, haciendo que de inmediato se pusieran en alerta todo el equipo, en especial porque las pisadas, así como la velocidad en la que se acercaba no se parecía realmente a un Timberwolf, por lo menos no a uno de tamaño promedio.

—¡Rápido, escondanse!— Soltó Twilight sin más, haciendo que todos los que estaban con ella corrieran a diferentes posiciones, buscando refugio ya sea entre la abundante maleza que había alrededor del lugar o entre las rocas y arboles que habia de igual manera por montones. Tan solo tuvieron un minuto, pues de una manera demasiado fugaz, un Timberwolf, extremadamente más grande que uno promedio se estaba dejando ver, olfateando en el suelo y haciendo que un estruendo sonará con cada paso que daba, su tamaño era el suficiente para que incluso sus pisadas quedaran marcadas con una profundidad abrumadora en la tierra.

La bestia, si bien tan solo podría haber pasado por aquel camino y nada más, para la mala suerte de todos estaba de igual forma siguiendo un rastro de olor en esos precisos instantes, haciendo que obviamente comenzará a mirar alrededor, en busca de los ponis que habían tenido la mala suerte de estar allí. La que estaba más cerca de aquel enemigo era Rainbow Dash, quien tan solo había encontrado un roca musgosa para poder esconderse, no lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida por la colosal criatura que comenzaba a acercarse al lugar en donde estaba la pegaso.

"Tranquila Rainbow Dash… tienes que concentrarte y no hacer ruido… solo haz eso y todo estará bien…" Rainbow pensaba para ella misma en esos momentos, un sudor estaba recorriendo su frente y la respiración comenzaba a subir agitadamente sin poder controlarlo, no sabía en qué momento habían pasado de caminar tranquilamente y como siempre lo habían hecho por el bosque, a estar atrapados con aquel gigantesco Timberwolf, sin embargo no podía sucumbir a la desesperación, no era el momento.

La bestia estaba comenzando a llegar a donde se encontraba la pegaso, quien en esos momentos cualquier movimiento que hiciera era completamente inútil considerando que aquella bestia no era para nada igual a los enemigos que se habían estado enfrentando anteriormente. Rainbow llegó a tal punto de tener que tapar su hocico por un momento con el único fin de no hacer que su respiración fuera demasiado alta, debía mantener silencio en todo momento, sin embargo parecía que aquello no era suficiente para parar el movimiento de la bestia.

Sin más y de manera inesperada, el Timberwolf salto directo hacia la zona en donde se encontraba la pegaso, haciendo un poderoso sonido al caer nuevamente en la tierra y con esto, haciendo que Rainbow cerrara los ojos en total preocupación (Sin contar que sus compañeros estaban igualmente preocupados) Pero para la sorpresa de todos en esos momentos, aquella bestia tan solo se quedo viendo alrededor, mirando un par de veces a donde se encontraba la poni arcoiris pero sin notar nada realmente, como si ella fuera invisible por completo, esto por supuesto causó que Rainbow sintiera un recorrido de nervios cuando abrió los ojos, teniendo que mirar a la criatura de frente y sin hacer nada contra ella.

"Qué… ¿Está pasando?" Volvió a pensar, mirando a los lados en busca de alguna explicación, tal vez estaba en un sueño, algo que no era posible considerando muchos factores pero que aun así, lo consideraba una opción bastante factible. Después de un par de minutos sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, el Timberwolf tan solo soltó un fuerte aullido y salió corriendo de allí a continuar con su camino, dejando con esto completamente boquiabierta a la pegaso, quien hasta apenas en esos momentos se estaba dando cuenta que se trataba del encantamiento en su traje mismo, haciendo que se impresionara en sobremanera al ver que Twilight en efecto, lo había conseguido, hacer que fueran prácticamente invisibles.

Una vez el peligro pasó por completo, tanto Twilight como los otros dos ponis que la acompañaban salieron de donde se encontraban escondidos, mirando perplejos la situación. Por supuesto no era nada normal que el Timberwolf ignorara a su amiga y pasará de largo de esa manera, de hecho esperaban más en ese momento tener que luchar en todo caso.

—¿Rainbow? ¿Estás bien?— Mencionó Bulk, mirando alrededor por si acaso regresaba la bestia, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era tener que pasar por lo mismo dos veces seguidas, algo que considerando en el lugar en donde estaban, era más que obvio que pasaría tarde o temprano.

—Eso… fue… ¡Genial Twilight!— Mencionó de repente Rainbow, saliendo de su escondite y volando directo a la princesa para darle un fuerte abrazo, su respiración aún estaba agitada, sus piernas incluso temblaban un poco debido a la primera impresión de encontrarse con aquel gigantesco enemigo de frente, pero no había duda de que tenía una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro. —Pensé que estaba muerta… pero después… tan solo aquel Timberwolf me ignoró, como si fuera completamente invisible ante sus ojos— Explico brevemente a sus compañeros, estaba sin duda completamente impresionada por ver como se había librado de las garras de aquella criatura, esta misma explicación causó que Twilight abriera los ojos de una manera exagerada.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Funcionó?— Una amplia sonrisa estaba marcada en su rostro de igual modo que su amiga, una expresión que pronto se contagió a los otros dos ponis por escuchar que en efecto, el experimento había funcionado correctamente y con esto, una nueva esperanza se abría con ellos al mismo tiempo, una que les permitiría encontrar muchas más cosas gracias a la habilidad de pasar desapercibidos en territorio enemigo, una ventaja que era impresionante en todos los sentidos. —¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo lograste que el encantamiento funcionara?— Preguntó a continuación la princesa de la amistad, posiblemente los trajes funcionaran de forma pasiva, utilizando la magia tan solo en caso de necesidad.

—No lo se… tan solo cerré mis ojos y trate de no moverme— Contestó la pegaso con una sonrisa. —¡Bastante impresionante! ¿Cierto?— Termino de decir con presunción en sus palabras, alardear de aquello no era del todo factible considerando que fue Twilight la que había logrado realizar este hechizo a la perfección.

Después de aquel encuentro y ver que tenían una gran ventaja en esos momentos, el grupo de cuatro ponis se tomaron un tiempo para reagrupar las ideas y ver como actuarian ahora que podían pasar desapercibidos dentro de la zona, por supuesto el primer pensamiento de todos era el de introducirse mucho más dentro del bosque, con el fin de encontrar más información que les llevará por el buen camino, sin embargo era bastante complicado considerando que los Timberwolves no eran los únicos que patrullaban el bosque, mucho más conforme se acercaran a los límites del bosque original (Pues en donde se encontraban no era más que un pequeño pedazo en donde anteriormente se era territorio de Ponyville)

—¡Debemos avanzar lo más que podamos! Eso es lo más inteligente que podemos hacer en estos momentos ¡Aprovechar la ventaja!— Un emocionado Bulk Biceps dijo, tratando de convencer a la princesa para poder seguir adelante, después de todo era muy difícil que fueran detectados si eran básicamente invisibles ¿Cierto?

—No debemos apresurarnos tanto Bulk— Mencionó la gruesa voz de Big Mac, quien trataba de analizar detenidamente cada opción que se les cruzaba en la cabeza. —Es una buena idea eso está claro… pero no sabemos qué otro tipo de criaturas habrá, puede que los encantamientos que tenemos no sean suficientes— Termino de decir, exponiendo su punto de vista, un que Twilight compartía completamente.

—¡Por favor! Hemos llegado muy lejos, con esta nueva habilidad podríamos resolver todo sin problemas— Añadió Rainbow, tratando de apoyar a Bulk y su idea de seguir avanzando, las cosas estaban divididas perfectamente dos contra dos, algo que por supuesto terminaba consumiendo mucho tiempo sin llegar a un acuerdo en el que todos estuvieran de acuerdo. —¡Debemos avanzar ahora mismo…!— No pudo añadir más, pues sonidos de muchas direcciones comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que nuevamente todos se pusieran alerta a su alrededor.

—Qué está pasando...— Twilight mencionó por lo bajo, estaban acostumbrados ya a enfrentarse a situaciones de ese estilo, en donde generalmente se tenían que dar a la retirada, pero en esos momentos era diferente. —Concentrense ponis… se escuchan por todos lados— Termino de decir en un susurro, pasos se escuchaban por todo el bosque, haciendo que la oscuridad y la densidad de la vegetación hicieran mucho peor la experiencia de estar en esos momentos allí, junto a esto se tenía que añadir los múltiples aullidos que hacían los Timberwolves cada cierto tiempo, dejando en claro que no estaban tan solo patrullando, sino que estaban cazando algo o a alguien.

No tardó mucho para que escucharan un grito, uno que comenzaría a inundar todo el bosque de manera casi horripilante, pues no se trataba de ninguna criatura, sino de otro pony, alguien que extrañamente logró sobrevivir (Oh por lo menos eso era lo primero que cualquiera pensaría) Y en esos momentos estaba siendo perseguido por aquellas bestias, quienes de igual modo estaban actuando de una manera mucho más agresiva de lo normal, casi como cuando habian atacado por primera vez.

—¿Que eso?— Pregunto Rainbow, mirando alrededor para ver si podía descubrir de donde provenían realmente los desgarradores gritos —¿¡Fluttershy!?— Soltó de repente, ella más que nadie en esos momentos tenía la esperanza de que la pegaso amarilla tan solo hubiera sido una victima mas de lo que había sucedido, por lo que encontrarla era una de sus prioridades para lograr salir de dudas de una vez por todas. En esos momentos el elemento de la lealtad perdió la cabeza, ignorando por completo a sus demás compañeros y saliendo volando a toda velocidad en dirección de aquellos gritos, los cuales de por si eran difíciles de localizar por el eco que había en todo el bosque.

—¡Rainbow Dash espera!— Gritó Twilight sin poder hacer nada para detenerla. —¡Esa pony hará que nos maten a todos! ¡Vamos!— Volvió a decir, sin importarle si eran detectados de igual manera, pues Rainbow ya había hecho lo propio, por lo que sin más miró a sus dos compañeros y cuando estos asintieron, salieron corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de su amiga, esperando que no tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias de muy mala manera, cometer esa clase de errores era sin duda, fatal.

Mientras estaban en plena persecución todos los ponis, no tardaron mucho en ver como varios Timberwolves comenzaban a visualizarse detrás de ellos, corriendo con el fin de darles alcance y al mismo tiempo, tratar de ganar la carrera contra Rainbow Dash, se podía ver a simple vista que también las bestias estaban detrás del pony que estuviera gritando de esa manera. No tardó mucho para que un par de bestias se lanzarán directo a Bulk Biceps, quien venía en la retaguardia, este con un rápido y muy ágil movimiento, logró evadirlos para recibirlos después con un buen golpe a cada uno, haciendo que por lo menos sus cabezas salieran volando y con esto, tardaran en reconstruirse nuevamente.

—¡Vieron eso! ¡Que buen golpe!— Mencionó en plena carrera Bulk, mostrando sus músculos por un momento, antes de tener que enfocarse nuevamente en la situación que todos tenían en esos momentos, pues los enemigos seguían saliendo de todas partes, algunos quedándose para atacarlos a ellos y otros más dividiéndose para darle alcance a Rainbow y a la voz que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Como era de esperarse, la batalla comenzó y siguió durante todo el recorrido que estaban haciendo Twilight y sus compañeros, ella particularmente comenzó a ayudar en gran manera, lanzando varios hechizos con su cuerno para aturdir y destruir la mayor cantidad de enemigos que fueran apareciendo, así como realizaba escudos de magia alrededor de ella y sus dos amigos que estaban peleando a su lado. Big Mac como era de esperarse no se quedó atrás, las patadas y golpes que daba servía para despedazar por completo a todo enemigo que tuviera la mala suerte de atravesarse por su camino. Lamentablemente era una batalla de nunca acabar, pues por cada enemigo superado salían dos más

—¡Los gritos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, no se rindan ponis!— Grito Twilight, mientras realizaba un halo de luz alrededor de su cuerpo para luego expulsarlo en todas direcciones, haciendo que muchos de los enemigos que los estaban persiguiendo cayeran derrotados. No fue hasta que a la voz que estaba gritando se le unió otra más, esta vez el claro grito de Rainbow Dash inundó el lugar, haciendo que tanto Twilight como los otros ponis se apresuraron mucho más.

—¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Estas bien?— Suelto Bulk tan pronto como todos llegaron al punto donde provenían los gritos, Rainbow se encontraba rodeada de restos de Timberwolves, los cuales aún no se volvían a unir, a pocos metros de ella otro pony particularmente conocido se hallaba tirada. Twilight por un momento no lo pudo creer, pues no se trataba de Fluttershy, sino de alguien más, alguien que no pensaba ver en esas condiciones, parecía que no había comido en días y sus cascos estaban tan desgastados por correr tanto que no era sorpresa que terminará en esas condiciones sobre la fría tierra, sin perder mucho tiempo se acercó a la pony, quien seguía respirando gracias a Celestia.

—¿T-Trixie?— Pregunto preocupada de ver a la pony en ese estado, está, en cuando escucho su nombre se alteró por completo, abriendo lo ojos y viendo directamente a la princesa de la amistad, estaba más que asustada, la impresión que tenía en esos momentos era demasiada, tanto que se podía hasta ver sin ningun problema.

—¡Ayudenme! ¡Por favor!— Dijo sin más, suplicandole a Twilight mientras miraba alrededor aterrorizada. —Ellos… Zecora... todo salió mal una vez que ella llegó— La clara impresión que había tenido Trixie hacía que sus palabras no tuvieran ningún sentido, Rainbow en particular se inquietó bastante al escuchar la sola mención de un tercer pony, teniendo que mirar mejor a otra parte y estar mas al pendiente de combatir contra los enemigos que seguían saliendo. —¡Vienen más… son demasiados para ustedes! Tenemos que salir de aquí—

—¡Bulk, Big Mac, cubran el área! Nos iremos tan pronto tome a Trixie— Ordenó la princesa de la amistad mientras se acercaba a la pony contraria y dejaba que sus amigos se encargaran de los Timberwolves que seguían saliendo como una plaga. —¡Trixie! ¿Donde esta Zecora? ¿Que paso?— Pregunto, tratando de saber un poco más de la situación que tenía entre cascos, no había visto a nadie salir vivo del bosque Everfree y ahora la pony estaba allí en esos momentos, como si hubiera estado viviendo un buen rato en aquel peligroso lugar.

—Ella… ella...— Los ojos de Trixie comenzaron a humedecerse, dando a Twilight la contestación que estaba pidiendo sin siquiera decirlo en voz alta. —Me dio tiempo para escapar… ¡Por eso debemos irnos! ¡Ella sabe que escape!— Termino de decir nuevamente, mirando a Twilight y acto seguido, cayendo desmayada producto de toda la impresión del momento, de por si estaba completamente mal físicamente, tanto que no era de sorprenderse.

—¡Retirada ponis! No podemos quedarnos más tiempo, tenemos que sacar a Trixie de aquí— Soltó Twilight con decisión, tomando a la pony con su magia y dando la señal para que todos salieran corriendo. Tanto Big Mac como Rainbow se quedaron esta vez en la retaguardia, ambos eran el dúo perfecto para evitar que algún enemigo los adelantara de repente. Esto hasta que tuvieron la suficiente diferencia de distancia como para que Twilight lograra soltar un hechizo de luz, el cual logró iluminar casi en su totalidad toda la área en donde se encontraban, dándoles la ventaja para salir de aquel bosque sanos y salvos.

Una vez estuvieron de nuevo en la zona segura, se dieron un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, así como para ver si Trixie tenía una herida mayor o algo que requiriera una atención inmediata. Bulk y Big Mac fueron los primeros que se dieron cuenta que el dia se habia acabado por completo, la noche comenzaba a alzarse y afortunadamente, todos había logrado salir de allí con vida, por lo menos un dia mas que presumir a los demás sin duda, considerando lo que habían hecho allí adentro, una batalla como nunca había sucedido surgió, y gracias a ello lograron recatar a una pony que si bien en esos momentos estaba completamente fuera de juego, podría darles algo que sirviera, tan solo debían esperar a que Trixie recobrara la consciencia, sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ello.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, aqui traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, que como siempre digo al final de cada uno, espero que haya sido de su total agrado, sentía que le hacía falta un poco más de movimiento y no solo dejar todo atascado en la granja de los Apples así que ya tenemos un poco más de situaciones dentro del bosque y todo eso.**_

 _ **Igual se que tal vez no sea demasiado pero creo que va a un buen ritmo y todo eso, sin más que añadir, espero saber que tal lo ven ustedes y que sea de disfrute para todos. ¡Nos vemos! 3**_


	4. 03 - Trixie

**_Fallen Elements: Kindness_**

 ** _Trixie_**

* * *

Después de la última expedición que hubo en el bosque Everfree, pasaron un par de días sin mucho movimiento para aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a ver estas mismas expediciones de forma diaria, Twilight directamente había decidido que lo mejor en esos momentos sería cancelar cualquier tipo de investigación en aquella zona con el fin de prepararse mucho mejor y dejar que las cosas se enfriara, después de todo los enemigos que había en esos momentos patrullando no solo se habían incrementado, sino que se había logrado ver un cambio mucho más agresivo en su actividad, por lo que no era momento de precipitaciones, sino de ver como evolucionaba todo y encontrar la mejor manera de seguir investigando y explorando sin poner en riesgo la vida de los ponis. Por otro lado también estaba el tema del encantamiento que habían encontrado Rarity y Spike, el mismo que había ejecutado con total éxito la princesa de la amistad y con esto, había abierto las puertas a una amplia gama de posibilidades que les ayudaría significativamente.

Además de estas razones, Twilight tenía una mucho más grande para hacer este paro de actividad, y esta razón era ni más ni menos que Trixie, quien había logrado salvarse del bosque Everfree milagrosamente, y quien había estado inconsciente por 3 días seguidos, los cuales se aprovecharon para sanar sus heridas de la mejor manera gracias a la ayuda de todos, aunque no había sido suficiente para hacer que recobrara consciencia, sin duda estabilizar su cuerpo y hacer que no se encontrara en peligro era todo un logro, considerando que el hospital de Ponyville se había perdido completamente y solo quedaba muy poca medicina, se había logrado hacer un muy buen trabajo con la Pony.

Aquel día, tanto Twilight como sus demás amigas estaban reunidas en la habitación de Applejack, la unica que tenia la privacidad suficiente para poder discutir futuros planes, no era realmente la gran cosa, pero considerando la situación era lo mejor que tenían. Rainbow Dash particularmente estaba comenzando a desesperarse a un ritmo alarmante, a tal punto que incluso Bulk Biceps tuvo que detenerla de entrar al bosque por su cuenta, sus demas amigas no podían culparla por ello, después de que Twilight les contara lo que le menciono Trixie cuando la encontraron (La mención de un tercer pony cuando ella estaba con Zecora) Fue casi inevitable que su amiga se pusiera de esa manera, el no aceptar que esa mención probablemente era hacia Fluttershy era de lo más normal del mundo, pero en esos momentos era la única opción viable en los pensamientos de la princesa de la amistad.

—¡Traje Cupcakes!— La voz de Pinkie rompió el silencio que había en la habitación en esos momentos, quien traía sobre su cabeza una bandeja llena de estos maravillosos postres (Claramente de manzana) Nadie había dicho nada sobre lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y cómo procederían ante la situación tan extraña que tenían entre cascos, de hecho todas estaban esperando a la pony rosa para poder comenzar a hablar sobre esto, claro que Pinkie tenía que tardar de más gracias a estar preparando aquellos postres, algo que si bien podía ser desesperante para muchos, para el resto de los elementos de la armonía era "otro dia mas con Pinkie Pie" más sin embargo, ninguna dijo que no a los postres, tanto así que terminaron con toda la bandeja a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Gracias Pinkie Pie!— Soltó Rarity una vez el cupcake que le quedaba desapareció por completo de una mordida, tomó una servilleta y se limpio tranquilamente antes de hablar, a pesar del detalle de su amiga el ambiente seguía un tanto tenso por la naturaleza de aquella reunión, una que por supuesto ninguna de las presentes quería comenzar, pero la unicornio jamás había sido demasiado paciente en esos temas, por lo que después de aclararse la garganta se decidió a ser la primera en romper el silencio. —Bueno queridas… estoy segura que ninguna quisieramos estar aqui el dia de hoy— Empezó, tratando de mirar a cada una de sus amigas al decir esto. —Pero creo que es necesario que veamos que hacer despues de… los acontecimientos recientes— Termino de decir, mirando a Twilight particularmente, quién era la que había estado tomando las decisiones desde que aquella situación había comenzado y obviamente no veía razón para que esto dejara de ser así.

—¡No es necesario ver nada de eso Rarity!— Soltó sin más Rainbow Dash, quien estaba tratando de no alterarse de más debido a la monotonía de haber estado por tantos días seguidos sin entrar en acción. —Debemos ir al bosque Everfree y descubrir de una vez por todas que es lo que esta pasando… ¿Por que tuvimos que parar las actividades de exploración en primer lugar? Justo estábamos comenzando a ver avances— Rainbow frunció el ceño levemente al decir estas palabras, mirando a todas sus amigas una por una, casi como si estuviera buscando alguna afirmación a lo que acababa de decir en sus miradas, algo que por supuesto, no pasó en ningún momento, más bien todas estaban concentradas en pensar en una buena respuesta que darle, como abordarla para calmar a la explosiva pegaso que en cualquier momento, podría salir por su cuenta a aquel peligroso lugar.

—Se que estan un tanto… alterada Rainbow Dash— Applejack tomó la palabra, mirando a su amiga por un momento antes de bajar la mirada. —Pero creo que si Twilight tomo esa decision es por una buena razon, ya viste lo que le paso a Trixie… ni siquiera sabemos qué le pasó realmente, y no ha despertado— Termino de decir la granjera, tratando de ser honesta y precisa con sus palabras, ella misma se encontraba preocupada, pues jamas habia visto a la pony que rescataron de esa manera, siendo que las veces que se habían topado con ella no habían sido las más agradables, la realidad era que haberla visto en ese estado dejaba un muy mal sabor de boca, pues tan solo demostraba que el bosque en verdad era peligroso.

—¿Alterada?— Preguntó Rainbow con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, demostrando que en efecto lo que había dicho la poni granjera era totalmente cierto —¿Tu no lo estas? ¡Por favor chicas! Hemos perdido días completos, días en los que podríamos estar buscando por...— La pegaso no pudo continuar hablando, pues la voz de alguien más la interrumpiría rápidamente, dejando en claro que por lo menos una de ellas no tenía intención de escuchar aquella frase completa.

—¡Por qué no mejor dejamos las cosas así… y escuchamos a Twilight!— Soltó sin más Pinkie Pie, quien al igual que todas (Y aunque normalmente no lo demostrara) Estaba realmente nerviosa y preocupada por el mismo tema que Rainbow Dash, ella sin embargo prefería no escuchar el nombre de la pegaso amarilla por que claramente, debatir sobre aquel tema podría causar una gran cantidad de conflictos entre sus amigas, principalmente por que la información que se tenía no era la suficiente para armar una buena teoría respecto al tema —No solo es Twixie la razón por la cual se pararon las expediciones ¿Cierto? Qué pasa con todo eso de los Timberwolves y la agresividad con la que atacaron la última vez— Terminó de decir seriamente, a pesar de todo Pinkie no era alguien ajena a todo el caso que rondaba en esos momentos, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

—Pinkie tiene razón— Mencionó Twilight, quien había estado demasiado callada hasta esos momentos, había decidido esperar un poco para hablar, sin embargo no le quedaba mucho más que escuchar en esos momentos, era sin duda mucho mejor intervenir antes de que terminaran en alguna discusión sin sentido —Los Timberwolves se portaron de una manera extraña en esos momentos, no sabemos qué tan bien podamos entrar nuevamente al bosque… Sabemos que ahora podemos utilizar magia para ganar alguna ventaja pero no debemos confiarnos— Explicó primeramente, en un intento de hacer que todas entendieran el peligro que había en esos momentos dentro de aquel peligroso bosque —Lo mejor en estos momentos es sin duda aprovechar la oportunidad que tenemos con Trixie, aunque aun no despierta ella nos podrá contar cosas que no sepamos cuando lo haga, por el momento necesitamos concentrarnos en fortalecer la granja, lo mejor que podemos hacer es sin duda, tener una mayor seguridad— Terminó de decir la princesa de la amistad, había llegado a esa conclusión después de ella evaluar la situación.

Estas palabras fueron secundadas por las demás ponis, haciendo que Twilight sintiera un profundo alivio en su interior al momento de ver como estas asentían sin mucho problemas, todas salvo Rainbow Dash por supuesto, quien estaba sumamente afligida por todo lo que estaba escuchando, ella simplemente no podía quedarse quieta y esperar a que Trixie despertara. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca nuevamente para decir algún comentario en contra y las razones por las cuales no veía óptimo que las expediciones siguieran canceladas, sin embargo un par de golpes a la puerta se escucharon de repente, haciendo que todas las amigas guardaran silencio, por incluida la pegaso, pues no quería soltar nada referente Fluttershy (Su idea en esos momentos) Frente a alguien que pudiera malinterpretar y hacer correr un rumor por toda la granja, ese sería un error que ni ella misma se lo perdonaría. Tanto Twilight como el resto de ponis miraron la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a la enfermera Redheart, quien al parecer había ido a toda velocidad juzgando su respiración tan agitada en esos momentos.

—¡Princesa Twilight!...— Soltó primeramente, tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse un poco y poder seguir hablando —Es Trixie, acaba de despertar— Termino de decir, mirando un tanto preocupada a la princesa de la amistad, ella si bien no sabía mucho referente a la situación del bosque, si que había visto lo importante que era que la poni despertara por fin, esta era la razón de aquella expresión que tenía en esos momentos —La estabilizamos un poco… estaba lanzando hechizos por todos lados, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo podamos mantenerla bajo control, está demasiado agitada— Termino de decir la enfermera, un tanto apenada por darle aquella noticia a Twilight, pues se suponía que ella tenía que encargarse de esa clase de incidentes, claro que en esos momentos y de la forma que estaba actuando Trixie misma, le era imposible y tan solo le quedaba la única opción de recurrir a la princesa misma.

—¿Trixie?— Twilight pregunto sorprendida, no porque haya despertado ya (era en cierto modo obvio que ya tenía que despertar) Sino por escuchar en el estado en el que se encontraba la poni, pensaba que estaría claramente un tanto desorientada, sin embargo aquello no estaba para nada contemplado, si estaba en verdad así de alterada como decía la enfermera, no solo significaba que lo que había vivido dentro de aquel bosque fue horrible sino que debía intervenir de inmediato para evitar alguna clase de incidente mayor. Fue por esto que la princesa de la amistad miro a todas sus amigas, una por una antes de cualquier otra cosa —Seguiremos hablando después… esto es mucho más importante por el momento— Soltó sin decir mayores explicaciones, todas sus amigas salvo Rainbow asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella, ya despues podria arreglar mejor las cosas con la pegaso arcoíris, pero en esos momentos, tan solo dijo aquello y se teletransporto al piso principal de la casa de los Apples, donde correría de allí hasta la zona en donde había acondicionado la enfermería, una zona si bien pequeña, por lo menos lo suficientemente eficiente para salvaguardar a aquellos que estuvieran en mal estado, como era el caso de Trixie en esos momentos.

Al llegar a aquella zona, se encontró con la puerta completamente cerrada, un par de ponis custodiando y un buen escándalo se escuchaba dentro, dejando en claro cuál era el gran problema que tenían entre cascos, a juzgar por los ruidos y movimientos que se escuchaban dentro de la habitación cualquiera se daria cuenta que la poni que se encontraba adentro estaba sin mas, histerica. Twilight dejó de perder más el tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y de inmediato se acercó a los ponis que estaban en la puerta, mirándolos con un intento de sonrisa que más bien parecía una expresión llena de preocupación, como no estarlo realmente escuchando lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro.

—Pensaba que la habían logrado controlar… ¿No hubo nadie herido?— Dijo primeramente, la prioridad de ella siempre había sido velar por los ponis que estaban bajo su cuidado de todas maneras. Afortunadamente ambos ponis negaron con la cabeza sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, parecia que habian logrado salir a tiempo antes de que volviera a aquel estado de histeria. —Muy bien… entonces entraré ahora mismo, creo que yo podré tranquilizarla… espero— Termino de decir, despidiendo a los ponis de ese lugar y haciendo con esto que la dejaran a cargo solamente a ella, después de todo si lograba cumplir su objetivo no era óptimo que más ponis estuvieran allí con ellas, no cuando Trixie podría tener un buen número de información que si corría en boca de todos, sería sin dudas un tanto desastroso.

Tan pronto la princesa de la amistad entró dentro de aquella habitación, fue recibida con una lámpara a toda velocidad, impulsada por magia y con el objetivo más claro que el agua de golpearla lo más fuerte posible, afortunadamente Twilight ya se estaba esperando esa clase de bienvenida y sus reflejos fueron suficientes en esos momentos para poder esquivar efectivamente aquel objeto que iba contra ella. No tardó mucho para que la princesa se encontrará a ella misma corriendo y volando por la habitación en un intento de seguir esquivando objetos varios que eran lanzados a gran velocidad por Trixie, quien se veía completamente fuera de lugar, tenía varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas aun pero esto no evitaba que su cuerno siguiera iluminado para atacar al enemigo que ella creía tener enfrente.

—¡Trixie!— Grito Twilight, esquivando un par de libros que siempre estaban para que los pacientes no se aburrieran dentro de aquella habitacion, claramente no obtuvo ningun tipo de respuesta de parte de la otra poni —¡Trixie soy Twilight! Deja ya de lanzar cosas— Volvió a decir, intentando ver si podía razonas con la poni antes de tener que recurrir a otra cosa, no quería lastimar mas de lo que seguramente aún estaba a la poni, pero los objetos seguían atacando y ella poco a poco se encontraba más atrapada dentro de aquella habitación —¡Trixie es suficiente!— Soltó cuando por fin no tuvo más opciones y con un rápido destello de su cuerno, logró que todos los objetos que estaban yendo directo hacia ella salieran volando a todas direcciones y junto con esto, también causó que Trixie misma terminará carse hacia atrás en el suelo, mirando a la princesa con un cierto temor.

—¡A-aléjate!— Grito Trixie esta vez, retrocediendo como su la poni que tenía frente a ella fuera un peligro total para ella —¿Q-quien eres? ¿Donde estoy?— Preguntó mirando alrededor, estaba más que claro que la pobre poni no estaba completamente consciente de la situación, de que en realidad ya no estaba en peligro, algo que no podía juzgar nadie considerando el hecho que había salido de aquel horrible bosque después de quien sabe cuantos días, algo que sin duda podía dejar mentalmente inestable a cualquiera. Twilight podía entender esto perfectamente, ella misma se había sentido tan asfixiada y atrapada dentro de aquel lugar que no se podía imaginar cómo sería el quedarse allí por tantos días como al parecer lo había estado la poni.

—Trixie… soy Twilight Sparkle ¿Me recuerdas?— Mencionó tratando de hablar de una manera delicada, mirando a la poni con una sonrisa y esperando que de esta manera la poni que estaba frente a ella se sintiera más tranquila al escucharla —Estás a salvo, te lo prometo… Estas en la granja de mi amiga Applejack ¿La recuerdas?— Termino de decir, no quería soltar muchas palabras rápidamente, pues no tenía caso hacer que Trixie se confundiera mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, por el momento se conformaba con que la reconociera y lograra entender que el peligro en el que estaba anteriormente por el momento no existía.

—¿T-Twilight?— En esos momentos la poni pareció recobrar un poco de consciencia, mirando a la princesa de la amistad por un momento y comenzando a calmar su respiración —En verdad… ¿Eres tu?— Pregunto nuevamente, casi como si aquello fuera tan solo una alucinación, pues incluso tuvo que acercarse y tocar un poco a la poni, asegurándose que en verdad era ella y estaba a salvo como decía —N-no lo puedo creer… ¿En que momento me encontraron?— Con aquellas palabras demostraba que la poni no estaba ni siquiera del todo consciente cuando la encontraron en el bosque Everfree, de lo contrario podría recordar ese momento. De forma espontánea y sumamente inesperada Trixie dio un paso adelante y abrazo a la princesa de la amistad, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera un poco por aquella acción, pero regreso el mismo abrazo con una sonrisa, ella había tenido encuentros poco agradables con Trixie anteriormente, pero en aquellos momentos tan solo agradecia de que pudieron salvarla.

—No te preocupes, te rescatamos del bosque Everfree hace tres días… has estado inconsciente desde ese momento hasta ahora— Explicó Twilight un poco más tranquila ahora que había visto que la poni se había tranquilizado correctamente, separándose del abrazo y dejando que la unicornio se sentará en su cama nuevamente —¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?— Pregunto Twilight, quien a pesar de que estaba agradecida de ver a Trixie en un buen estado, tambien tenia en mente preguntarle respecto a lo que había vivido dentro del aquel lugar, o por lo menos como había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, algo que obviamente era inusual para ella.

—¿Tres días?— Una sorprendida Trixie preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando alrededor, quedarse fuera de combate por tantos días seguidos era horrible, pero significaba que también había tenido un desgaste tan monumental que nadie dentro de la granja seguramente se podría imaginar —Bueno… no recuerdo mucho de cuando me encontraron, estaba escapando en esos momentos, pero fui emboscada por todos esos Timberwolves, estaban cazando...— Comenzó a decir pero se detuvo justo al decir aquellas palabras, sentia todavia temor de tan solo recordar lo que había pasado dentro de esa zona. Estaba a punto de abrir su hocico para seguir hablando, sin embargo fue interrumpida al sentir el casco de Twilight sobre su lomo, haciendo que volteara a ver a la princesa.

—No debes apresurarte a contar todo de un golpe— Twilight estaba siendo no sólo considerada con ella, sino que estaba intentando apoyar a la poni que claramente necesitaba sentirse segura y no presionada para contar todo lo que había vivido, claramente ella más que nadie estaba ansiosa por escuchar la historia de la poni, pero simplemente presionar de mas para que soltara todo no era correcto —Mencionaste a Zecora cuando te encontramos… lo que dijiste… ¿Fue cierto?— Pregunto Twilight, no era su intención hacerla recordar algo malo en esos momentos, pero debía estar segura de que esa noticia era cierta.

Trixie solamente se limitó a asentir en esos momentos, bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo directamente, ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para contestar sin muchos problemas, pero claramente reafirmar aquello era doloroso para ella, después de que Zecora literalmente la había salvado, incluso en esos momentos cuando ella tuvo que escapar, la respuesta causó que la princesa de la amistad soltara una pequeña lágrima, pues la zebra había sido una amiga invaluable tanto para ella como para sus amigas, tan solo quería estar segura antes de sentirse de esa manera, lamentablemente Trixie confirmó que en efecto, lo que había mencionado en el bosque había sido completamente cierto.

—Ella me salvó Twilight...— Mencionó Trixie por lo bajo, mirando a la princesa con una sonrisa de completo agradecimiento —No hubiera podido sobrevivir en aquel lugar si no hubiera sido por ella, aunque no pense que terminaria todo de esta manera… me alegro de que por lo menos lo que hizo valiera la pena— Termino de decir, estas últimas palabras eran más como un pensamiento dirigido a ella misma más que a la princesa, sin embargo no le importo que está la escuchara, después de todo Zecora se había sacrificado para que ella pudiera escapar y realmente lo había logrado, por lo que lo que hicieron por Trixie no fue en vano, algo que definitivamente le sacaba una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estuviste todo el tiempo dentro del Everfree? Ha pasado casi un mes— Pregunto Twilight, sorprendida por ver que alguien había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo dentro de aquel lugar, era no solo algo impresionante sino interesante para la alicornio —Se que tal vez no quieras hablar de esto, pero en verdad podríamos necesitar algo de información sobre lo que hay allí dentro...— Termino de decir Twilight, estaba llegando a un punto ridículo, uno en el que no quería presionar a la unicornio pero que a la vez si lo quería hacer, algo que definitivamente no debería estar haciendo al ser una princesa, pero al final Fluttershy estaba en el medio de todo y ella como su amiga debía saber que es lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Trixie en esos momentos era la unica que podria contestar a todas estas preguntas, por lo menos de una manera mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que estaban en la granja podría hacerlo en esos momentos.

—Bueno… el tiempo parece detenerse dentro de aquel lugar— Contesto Trixie, quien de nuevo se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella desgracia —Fue Zecora quien me ayudo y enseño a sobrevivir dentro del bosque, si hubiera estado sola no lo hubiera logrado— Comenzó a explicar brevemente la poni, mirando a Twilight por un momento y después regresando la mirada al suelo o a la pared —Se que la necesitas Twilight Sparkle… y te la daré como agradecimiento por salvar mi vida, aunque posiblemente no te guste mucho lo que está pasando allí adentro...— Termino de decir Trixie, sintiendo un pequeño temor crecer dentro de ella al momento de mencionar aquello y recordar la razón por la cual todo había terminado de esa manera, con Zecora sacrificandose para que ella pudiera salir de allí, el objetivo en un principio era precisamente ese, el poder contar lo que estaba pasando y ver si se podía hacer algo al respecto, por lo que el plan que había formulado con la cebra estaba sin duda aún vigente.

—Se que es puede ser difícil escuchar lo que estás a punto de contarme… pero es necesario que lo sepa, es la única manera de poder hacer algo contra todo este desastre— La princesa de la amistad estaba segura que la unicornio se refería claramente a su amiga, la cual aun no tenia paradero conocido y todo apuntaba a que ella era el motivo de toda esa desgracia, en esos momentos si Trixie lo confirmaba o lo negaba daba lo mismo, Twilight estaba preparada y dispuesta a escuchar absolutamente todo con el único fin de poder conocer la verdad, y no solo eso, sino también para poder planear como dar por fin un buen contragolpe, era necesario al final de todo —Así que no te preocupes por eso y cuéntame tu historia Trixie… es necesario escucharla— Termino de decir la princesa de la amistad, tomando asiento frente a la poni y dejando que ella fuera la que comenzará a hablar, estaba a punto de escuchar algo que por fin, le daría aquella información que había estado persiguiendo desde el principio de todo ese desastre.

Trixie miró a Twilight primero con sorpresa, escuchar lo decidida que la princesa se escuchaba solo dejaba en evidencia lo desesperada que estaba, esto causó que la unicornio asintiera, dispuesta a contarle todo lo que ella había vivido dentro de aquel bosque, asi como lo ultimo que habia visto, aquello por lo cual había sucedido aquel sacrificio, algo que debía saber Twilight con el único fin de que pudiera defenderse de aquello que se aproximaba.

* * *

 _¡Un nuevo capitulo mas llega! Espero que les agrade como quedo todo hasta aquí, estoy completamente seguro que mi capacidad para hacer suspenso no es tanta como me gustaría, pero trato de hacer mi esfuerzo (?) . Igual espero escuchar que tal les parecio el capitulo y espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado ^^_

 _Bueno nadamas queria añadir que el proximo capitulo sera uno desde el punto de vista de nuestra queridisima Trixie, no me gusta poner etiquetas que digan "Flashback" Ni nada por el estilo, así que de una vez aviso para que no sea tan sorpresivo o confuso en el peor de los casos, igualmente espero lograr acomodar todo para que esto quede claro en el capítulo. Bueno ahora si, sin mas que añadir ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! 3_


End file.
